


Remembered Warmth

by Quicksilver_ink



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/pseuds/Quicksilver_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra's forgotten everything. Celes remembers too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



> Written for a prompt meme on Tumblr. Surskitty gave me the ship and a number for a prompt from a long list. I've long since forgotten the prompt. Oh well!

Celes listens with half an ear to Cyan’s suspicious grumblings as she watches this new, post-Crown Terra talking quietly with Locke further up the path. Terra’s different without her memories, more timid, but also more innocent. But sometimes there will be a flash of the old Terra, in the tilt of her head or the lilt of her voice.

Cyan’s done threatening her, and Locke’s moved on ahead to talk with Edgar, so Celes pushes her way through the group so she can walk side-by-side with Terra.

"Oh, hello," Terra says in greeting. "Celes, right? And you can use magic, the same as I can."

Celes nods guardedly. She’s not sure how much she should say about the differences between her magic and Terra’s, lest it increase Cyan’s suspicion or spark in Terra some recollection of the similarities. Terra’s forgotten the hundred men she burned to death and Celes prays that’s one memory that stays buried.

"Have you ever been in love?" Terra asks her, as innocently as if she were asking if Celes liked sweets.

She might have as well slapped Celes across the face.

_She really meant noharm_ , Celes reminds herself, trying to hide her pain.  _She doesn’t know._  

She isn’t quite successful, because Terra immediately looks worried and frightened. “I.. I’m sorry, I said something wrong…”

Celes swallows. _Be cold as ice_ , she tells herself, and feels her expression freeze into serenity. “It’s all right. And no, I’ve never been in love.” She doesn’t think she can keep calm for another lie, so she says, “Excuse me,” and walks swiftly forward to walk with the wild boy Gau.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nursing Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142343) by [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume)




End file.
